Super Junior: The dorm of humans and Vampires
by Star Angel 07
Summary: A Super Junior Fanfic:One day at on of the SuJu concerts a strange boy enters their life, but with a purpose.   But something things happen while this teen stays in their dorm for months now  No romance yet, but later on their will be!  Warning: Language
1. Chapter 1 Kyle

(Yesung's POV)

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and looked at the other members, "Is everyone ready for this?" Leeteuk, our leader, asked us. Everyone yelled out what sounded like a 'yes'

"Then let's give them the best show they have ever seen!" he yelled once more as everyone nodded, yelling "Hwaiting!" and lifted their hands, like always I have my habit of grabbing a members hand after our 'Hwaiting' cheer, claiming that they are lucky. So when everyone lifted their hands I held onto a hand and looked to see who was the lucky member this time, I smirked as I looked at Donghae, "You just got lucky" I said as Donghae smiled and followed everyone out and onto the stage, as so did I.

(No one's POV)

As Always Super Junior puts on the best shows for, of course, their fans. But on this day not only does a fan visit the show, but a long lost sibling of one of the members, that person came to watch them, and watch with careful eyes. Their eyes stayed on the stage, watching the performance and the dancers carefully, looking for their older brother.

(Yesung's POV)

I was pleased to see our fans, seeing all their love and support made me smile at them all, and blow them kisses. Starting the next song 'Mr. Simple' I danced my heart out for all the fans, singing my lines I felt good.

After the song those who weren't in 'Too Perfect' were free to roam the stage.

Everyone else had someone to talk to or walk with while the song played; I took this chance to wave to my fans, showing them how happy I was to see them.

I walked looking at them all until I stopped, and looked at a fan that stood in one spot. I noticed that it was a boy, maybe seventeen, possible older.

I looked at him and saw he wasn't screaming like everyone else, no board, nothing. Just stood there staring at me? We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Siwon came up behind me, head locking me while kissing my cheek, "Yah! Siwon!" I yelled coming back to my senses, then started playfully punching his sides, laughing.

After a while I looked back at where the boy was only to find him making his way through and out, I watched until the other members came to get us and sing the last song for the concert.

(No one's POV)

Finishing up the concert, Yesung couldn't forget about the boy, wondering why he was staring at him, and only him. He thought it was strange but later shrugged it off, joining everyone as they bowed, officially ending the show. Then members cheered, relieved that it was finally over and that they would soon return home within the next two days. Yesung sighed in relief then followed the members to the van to head to their hotel and sleep.

(Kyuhyun POV)

I sat in the van tired from the singing and dancing. I stared out the window most of the ride until I noticed Yesung whom looked like he was in pain, I turned my head lazily towards him, "Yah, Hyung. What's up?" I asked, watching him.

He slowly looks over at me, dazed for a moment then smiled, hiding it, "Nothing really. I'm just happy about our performance tonight" he said and looked out through his window, I didn't believe him but left it alone and looked out my window again, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to having our manager shaking my shoulder, "Yah, Kyuhyun get up. We're here; everyone else is inside hurry it up!" he said leaving in the van. I sat up looking around and sighed 'Thanks Hyungs' I thought to myself sarcastically, while grabbing my, bag? Damn it Sungmin Hyung took mine thinking it's his, Aish!

I ruffled my hair then stepped out onto the pavement and looked at the building, 'Sleep here I come' I thought and started walking.

(No one's POV)

The sound of trash can being knocked over could be heard along with shouts, Kyuhyun stopped and looked to see a small boy being tossed into the sidewalk, rolling onto his stomach panting. He looks to see two bigger kids laughing while following the boy on the ground, "See what happens when you try to leave?" one of the kids asked, kicking the boy over onto his back, smacking his hat off.

The boy covered his face, as the older kids began to kick him, "Stop!" A deeper voice said, as a high school student stepped out and picked the boy up, "This won't do"

"Let go!" The boy yelled, struggling in the others grip, a smirk played on the elder's face,

"Bye Kyle" he said then threw him into the street as a car was coming.

"Watch out!" Kyuhyun yelled running toward them, the three kids saw him and took off running, thinking they got busted.

Kyuhyun was panting as he saw the boy named 'Kyle' roll and avoid the car easily, "T-Those….b-b-bastards …." He said, coughing. Kyu helped him up and onto the sidewalk, "Yah are you okay?" he asked, '_Why am I helping him?_' he wondered,

"I'm fine…Thanks…" Kyle said, looking around, "where is Hyung's hat …." He says quietly. Kyu saw a purple and black hat and picked it up after setting Kyle against the wall, "is this it?" he asks looking at the boy. Nodding Kyle holds out his hand for the hat, "T-Thank you…" he says as Kyu walks closer to him and places the hat on him.

"Kyuhyun!" he hears Sungmin yelling, coming outside then spots him, "Yah! What are you doing?" he asks jogging over to them then starts sprinting towards them, "What happened?" he asks kneeling down looking at Kyle

"Some kids were ganging up against him"

"Dear boy are you okay?"

"Yea, no biggie..."

"What do you mean? Where do you live?"

"….."

"Come on, you can tell me"

"Cheonan, South Korea…."

"Wait isn't that where Yesung was born or something?" Kyuhyun asked

"I believe so…"

"Hyung we need to get him inside and treated"

"It's fin-"

"No it's not!" Kyuhyun yelled, surprising Sungmin and Kyle both.

Kyu looked at Kyle in the eyes "if you can't walk properly then you are most defiantly not fine" sungmin nodded in agreement

"He's right, come on" he said, lifting him onto him back, surprisingly he was very light. He started walking when he heard Kyle saying "I shouldn't have gone...I shouldn't have..." he whispered

"Gone where?" Sungmin said looking at him

"The super Junior concert"

"Why?"

"I went to look for my hyung...I know he's in the group..."

"You're...hyung..." sungmin whispered looking at Kyu whom was still walking ahead to the hotel.

(Siwon POV)

I laid on one of the two beds inside the room while leeteuk took his long shower. My eyes never left the t. v. set, want to know why? It's because Girls Generation was on live in japan, and I liked the song '...' I stared at the girls, amazed. I heard the door but ignored it, from the corners of my eyes I saw two figures walk in and lay something on the bed next to mine. I figured that it had nothing to do with me so I ignored and continued to watch TV.

(No one POV)

Sungmin laid Kyle on the empty bed and looked at Siwon, "yah Siwon! Where's Leeteuk?"

"Uh...showering?" He asked, Kyu chuckled looking over at the TV. And saw what he was watching and jumped onto the bed "move over!" Kyu said pushing Siwon making room

"Shhh!"

"Sorry..." he said rolling his eyes then watched the live show.

Meanwhile Sungmin pounded on the bathroom door "Teuk!" Nothing "Leeteuk!" He yelled then opened the door,

"Yah! What are you doing?"

"No time, come and look at this"

"Wait, why, what happened?"

"You'll see, hurry" he said walking out to check on Kyle.

Leeteuk turned off the water and came out with a towel around his waist; he looked at the room, finding Siwon and Kyuhyun on one bed watching TV. then looked over at Sungmin whom was hunched over laying his hand down on the bed, "what's wron-" he stopped hearing a small whisper. Looking at Sungmin he knew it wasn't him, walking closer he sees Kyle, laying there while sungmin laid his hand on his forehead.

"He's seriously injured, I wanted to help him...if you didn't mind hyung" Sungmin said looking at his leader. Leeteuk patted his shoulder, "take his jacket off, I'll get the first aid kit"

"Gamsahabnida hyung!" He said then did as he was told, after he took Kyle's jacket off he saw all the cuts and bruises against his pale white skin, he looked up at Kyle, feeling bad. He could feel the pain mentally.

He took a good look at Kyle, he was skinny, but looked the same size of Ryeowook, his skin was pale white, he looked sick but he wasn't. Kyle sat there in his black t-shirt and blue jeans, while wearing the black and purple hat, here Sungmin hasn't seen his face yet.

Kyuhyun looked over at then noticing "Yah take off the hat. What are you hiding under there?" He asked reaching over and Kyle moved out of his reach

"Yah! Stay still, don't be stubborn!"

"Who does he remind you of Kyu?" Sungmin asked smirking

"Yah! I'm not that bad" he said and with a swift movement he took Kyle's hat off, at that moment he bowed his head, not showing his face.

Sungmin looked at Kyu "just watch TV. with your hyung"

"Fine..." Kyu said handing the hat to his hyung. Sungmin looked at Kyle then laid a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down so that they would be at the same height, "its okay Kyle. We're here to help you, we won't hurt you" they stayed like that in silence until Kyle lifted his head slightly, his right eye showing

"You promise...not to hit me...once you see me face..."

"Ye, I promise" Sungmin said watching Kyle.

Kyle slowly lifted his face, shocking Sungmin, he looked like a girl but he was a boy. Upon his face. Were deep cuts and bruises along his cheeks and jawline. For some reason he reminded him of one of his members. Kyle had jet black hair cropped perfectly around his face, long bangs covering his left eye.

Sungmin carefully moved his bangs and revealed both eyes, they were light blue, which seemed pretty on him then noticed the bruise under his eye. Whoever did this to him was dead the next time they tried to hurt him.

Leeteuk softly pushed Sungmin out of the way, seeing why he was staring at Kyle, "alright, let's begin" he said and sat next to Kyle.

(Leeteuk POV)

"Alright, let's begin" I said while sitting next to Kyle, cleaning his cuts, he wraps the wound carefully but tight enough not to fall apart.

Every now and then Kyle would flinch due to the stinging, I looked at him seeing his girly features "There" he said finishing the last cut on his cheek, patching it up, "So, who are you?" I asked trying not to scare him

"K-Kyle..." he whispered kind of scared of him, I smiled slightly

"Last name?"

"I really don't want to say..."

"No it's alright. Are you feeling better?"

"Ye gamsahabnida"

"It's alright" I said standing "Since you brought him here, he should stay in your room, Sungmin"

"I can't I'm roommates with Yesung" Sungmin said cutely trying to get out of this "besides it was Kyu who found Kyle. And I don't think Kyuhyun is roommates with anyone" I looked at him then Kyuhyun.

"Then he's staying with you"

"What?" Kyu said looking at me,

"You heard me, Kyu" I said looking at him with a cold gaze.

(No one's POV)

"You heard me" Leeteuk said looking at Kyuhyun with his cold gaze, sending chills down his back

"Fine..." he muttered, looking away from his leader

"Good!" Their leader said, looking over Kyle, "I'll ask Ryeowook for some clothes, you two seem the same size and height" he said then walked out and into the hall. He looked back at the door then walked off to Ryeowook's and Eunhyuk's room.

Inside the room remained the four boys, Kyle remaining silent like before while the three other guys played 'Gawi-Bawi-Bo' deciding who orders food and who pays, sadly Kyuhyun and Sungmin lost and sighed going with what the bet was.

Siwon smiled then looked over at Kyle, he stood and walked over to him his eyes widen at the patches on his arms and his cheek, but mostly on his face, "Why is there a girl here?" He asked looking at Kyu and Sungmin.

They looked at what he was talking about, scowling Sungmin looked at him, "Kyle, is a boy. Not a girl, Siwon"

"What?"

"His name is Kyle, K.Y.L.E" Kyu said smiling then continued to order their food.

Siwon looked at Kyle again then saw, indeed, he was a boy. He saw that his chest was as flat as a board, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a girl" he said, Kyle only looked at him, he cleared his throat "I'm Siwon" he held out his hand. Kyle slowly took it and shook lightly,

"Kyle..." he said quietly, Siwon smiled slightly pleased that he got him to talk to him,

"Where are you from?"

"Cheonan, South Korea..." he said calmly, finally looking up at Siwon.

"That sounds strangely familiar..." he mumbled as the door opened to Leeteuk coming in with Ryeowook, "See Ryeowook, there he is. Now will you please give me the clothes?"

Ryeowook stared at Kyle for what seemed like forever but nodded, walking over to him. He handed him the clothes, "here you go, Kyle" he said, he looked at Kyle's face, softly and carefully he touched his patched up cheek "why would anyone do this to a kid..."

"What?"

"Aren't you fifteen?"

"Ani, I'm seventeen"

"Ehh?" Everyone said looking at him

"What? That much of a shock?" He asked, feeling more comfortable with them.

After staring at him they all came back to their senses, when Kyle went to go change for bed.

Siwon looked at the door then at Kyu and Sungmin since they finished their order "so shall we have a small party?" Kyu asked looking around. Leeteuk raised an eye brow,

"You can't be serious..."

"Dead serious, for our performance and my heroic actions"

"Like what?"

"Saving Kyle"

"True..." sighed Leeteuk

"Please hyung!" Kyu said begging with his eyes

"Okay, okay alright..." he says looking away while everyone pumped their fists in the air.

Kyle stepped out seeing everyone pumping their fists, what did he miss? He shrugged laying his nicely folded clothes next to the main door.

Ryeowook saw this and jumped towards him, "Kyle!" He yelled, causing him to jump back, hitting the door with his bad arm.

He gasps falling to the ground and pain shot through his arm, immediately Ryeowook kneeled down beside him, "I am so sorry for startling you!" He said helping Kyle up and onto the bed nearby.

"Ani, it's alright. Just warn me ahead of time okay?"

"Sure thing" he said smiling. "By the way, I'm Ryeowook, but you can call me hyung or Wookie. Since everyone calls me that I thought it would be a good nickname" Kyle nodded,

"I'm Kyle, no nickname yet"

"That's a pretty good name. Matches you"

"I suppose..." they both chuckled.

"So how did you end up here?" Wookie asked. Kyle looked at him and told him that he went to the concert they performed and on his way to find his friends he got held up by these guys from a high school and beat him down, also mentioning him almost being ran over and how Kyuhyun and Sungmin helped him.

Wookie hearing all this made him sad, being ganged up like that, no wonder he had so many wounds, looking at Kyle he knew that his life was rough, but why was he here, Wookie wondered.

Kyle looked at Wookie seeing the question in his eyes, "The reason why I came here to this part of South Korea is to meet my hyung. I know he is part of the group 'Super Junior' but sadly. I don't know his name…." Wookie looked at him,

"Do you know how old he is?" Kyle shook his head

"Ani…."

"Wait does he even know about you?"

"Ani, my parents never really told me about my brother either, I only happened to see one of the live shows and heard my umma saying 'Aww our son is doing well...' I asked her who he was but she refused to tell me…They don't even know I'm here…."

"So do you know what he looks like?" At this he remembered his backpack,

"Aish! I forgot they snagged it from me"

"Snagged what?" Kyu asked, looking over

"My backpack"

"No they didn't when they ran off they dropped it, so I picked it up thinking it was yours"

"Really? Thank you" he said finding his bag at the door, he picked it up looking through it. When he came back to Ryeowook he handed him a picture, showing two adults and a child around the age of fifteen, "These are our parents and that's my hyung…" Kyle said sitting back down

"He looks familiar…We'll have to ask everyone in the morning…" he said looking closely at the picture. He handed it back to Kyle as he looked at the picture again, "I hope I find him soon"

"You will, I'll even help"

"Gamsahabnida hyung" he smiled at Wookie which surprised him, smiling back he pats his head.

Ryeowook reached over and hugged Kyle, his eyes opening widely, they stayed in the position for a while then let go of Kyle, he looked at Wookie, "What? Never been hugged before?"

"Ani…"

"Not even by your parents?"

"Ani…" at this Wookie stayed quiet. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Kyuhyun tapped the older of the two's shoulder "Do you want to eat?"

"Ye!" Wookie said, jumping up and going to get food, Kyu smiled as he turned to Kyle, "Don't you want to eat?"

"Ani, I'm oka-" at that moment his stomach growled, Kyu laughed as Kyle's face turned red in embarrassment.

Kyu went over to get some food and brought him some, "Here you go"

"Gamsahabnida Uhh…"

"Kyuhyun, but you can call me Hyung or Kyu" Kyle smiled at him, nodding

"Ye, Hyung" he said, then started eating

~Hours Later~

(Kyle's POV)

I yawned as everyone but Ryeowook and I had SuJo, we laid on one of the beds, watching TV. I stared at the TV as the band called 'DBSK' came on, I looked at one guy whom I thought was a female but asked Wookie to confirm, "His name is Jae Joong, also known as HERO" I nodded slightly, watching the performance carefully, "Being a singer must be tough…"

"Kind of, Dancing is fun, but very hard to perfect it. Can you sing?"

"I'm unsure…" I said "Though if I find my hyung I'll try it out"

"Then I shall help you as well" Wookie said pleased. I smiled, nodding

"You and my hyung both"  
>"Ye" Wookie looked at the clock seeing that it was two in the morning, "Sungmin Hyung it's two already"<p>

"Whhhaaaatttt Woookiiiieee~" Sungmin said, I knew he was drunk, just by looking at him. Wookie sighed,

"Now I need to take you to Yesung…"

"Okayyyyzzzz~" Sungmin slurred, smilingly cutely, I got up knowing I had to take Kyu Hyung back to our room. Wait, where is our room? I looked at the only sober one Leeteuk, "Leeteuk hyung"

"Oh please, just call me Hyung or Teuk" He said smiling "What is it Kyle?"

"Where is our room?" I asked pointing to Kyu then myself,  
>"Ahh that's right, here carry Kyu and I'll take you to the room" I nodded going to grab my clothes, but Teuk hyung was faster, "I'll take these, just grab Kyu" I nodded, placing Kyu on my back. Aish! He was heavy! I struggled at first then stood upright and carried him on my back the entire walk.<p>

"I seeee fairrrrrriesssss ~" Kyu was singing happily. It was official, he's drunk.

Teuk hyung opened the door and held it open, "Thank you hyung"

"No problem, Hey Kyle"

"Hmm?"

I asked laying Kyu hyung on one of the beds,

"If you need anything let me know okay? But I do want to ask this"

"Anything hyung"

"Why here of all places to appear?" he asked, I knew he would ask sooner or later. I looked at him in the eyes and told him everything I took Ryeowook.

(No one's POV)

Leeteuk was surprised to hear the young male's story, it was indeed sad, he could see why Sungmin wanted to help him, but one thing kept bugging him. Whose little brother is this, this he most defiantly needed to figure out, he listened to every word, even looked at the picture that was handed to him by Kyle he understood the boy's situation, and then looked at him. "You are welcome to stay with us Kyle. I believe we can find your brother" he said ruffling the others head, "Get some sleep okay?"

"Ye" I said and watched my new hyung leave. I looked around the room, then the door again, "I will find you Hyung, Hwaiting!" I pumped my fist and looked at my back pack and pulled out my Ipod and listened to my music. I always have English music, but mostly Japanese and Korean.

I smiled when I listened to the song 'Closer to the edge' by 30 seconds to mars, I listened to the song loudly while taking out his sketch pad and began to draw.

(No one's POV)

Kyuhyun woke to hearing someone singing, thou he couldn't understand it, sitting up he rubs his head, groaning "I shouldn't have had those last drinks" he mutters. Looking around he sees a small figure sitting on the balcony, drawing closer the singing became louder.

Slowly opening the door he listens to the song 'Be my girl' being sung by Kyle. He stood there dazed while he sung, his voice reminding him of someone, but couldn't think clearly due to him still being slightly drunk.

When he heard the singing stop he pouted, "Ani~ Keep singing~" he said stumbling towards him, Kyle turned around pulling out his ear buds, "Kyu hyung? What are you doing? You should be sleeping" he said helping his hyung back to bed. He sighed as he walked back out and grabbed his sketch pad and walked back inside, looking over at Kyuhyun, "Stay in bed and sleep…" Kyle ordered going to lay in his own bed.

"Sing me a lullaby…or a Super Junior song and I will go to sleep"

"You can't be serious…"

"Dead serious" Kyu said with a pout. Sighing in defeat Kyle sat on Kyu's bed and began to sing 'No other' by them, thinking it was the best one since the song had a good beat and sounded like a melody.

Within moments Kyuhyun fell asleep, Kyle brushed his bangs out of his eyes and went to sleep in his own bed, listening to music, within minutes he drifted off to his dream land, hoping to find his older brother later on.

_I'll find you Hyung just wait for me_


	2. Chapter 2 Yesung Hyung

Chapter 2 –

Yesung Hyung

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

Leeteuk woke up before everyone, and began to go wake the members one by one. He looked at the picture Kyle gave him then looked at the door ahead of him, first up was Donghae and Shindong. A smirk played on his lips as he sneaks in with a water bottle.

Donghae wasn't in bed, which mad Leeteuk mad, oh well Shindong will be awoken first. What evil plan does he have in store for him this time?

(Donghae's POV)

I yawn as I got out of bed, knowing our leader would come in and attack us, like always, I shivered at the thought and got up and hid in the bathroom. While brushing my teeth I heard a soft laugh coming from the main room. I knew it was Teuk because who else would have such an evil laugh at this time of day?

I sighed as I crept out of the bathroom and behind Teuk while he was standing beside the bed Shindong was sleeping in, I stood right behind him then wrapped my arms around his waist yelling "Morning Hyung!" He screamed, which caused Shindong to wake up screaming and yelling too.

Aish! They were too damn loud. I looked at Teuk, annoyed "So hyung did I scare you?"

"Yah! You know not to sneak up behind me!" I just shrugged

"Just couldn't resist" I laughed. Shindong looked at Leeteuk

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven, why"

"Aish! It's too early!"

"Mianhe but today I have a mission" I perked up and sat beside Shindong

"What type of mission?" I asked. Our leader explained the event that happened last night and told us about Kyle, I for one wanted to meet this guy, being able to still walk after taking one hell of a beating.

After the short story he showed us a picture and asked, "Do the parents look familiar?" both Shindong and I looked at the picture, but we both shook our heads.

"They don't look like my parents…"

"Same here…"

"Hmm, so if it's not you two…then that leaves Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Heechul, Eunhyuk, and Ryeowook…"

"Time to solve a mystery"

"Donghae…"

"Okay fine, but can we at least watch?"

"Fine…" I smirked as we got up and headed to the others room. I couldn't wait to meet Kyle and his hyung, though I wonder who it is, oh well I'll know soon.

(No one's POV)

Donghae looked at Leeteuk as they, and Shindong walked towards Eunhyuk and Ryeowook room. "What room is this guy staying in?"

"Kyuhyun's room, since he's the one who saved him...so he says"

"I can't picture it..."

"Exactly, but Sungmin saw him helping him so I should believe it..."

"Can I go see him? Just to check on his condition"

"..."

"Come on, knowing everyone else it'll be nearly an hour before you finally check on him..." at this Leeteuk sighed

"I guess…if their sleeping leave them be" he said then handed the master key to him. Donghae nodded and headed off to the room.

Shindong stood next to his leader, "I don't think he's just going to check up on him..."

"Knowing Donghae, he'd like to be friends with him before anyone else" at this Shindong nodded,

"So how are we going to waking them up?"

"Ohh I'll think of something" a smirk appeared upon his lips, he turns noticing a cup of instant noodles in the others hand; he sighs before slowly opening the door and snuck in with Shindong.

Donghae stood in front of the door, and behind it was the new guy and Kyu, he cleared his throat "yo, you must be Kyle, right?" He said to himself, "nope..." he muttered scratching his head.

Prepared to try another line but was cut off by someone yelling inside. Of course he quickly opens the door to finding two guys wrestling over a Psp, wait what?

"Yah! I said one more game!"

"That was six games ago! Give it back game freak!"

"Ani!"

Donghae stared at the smaller boy who was putting Kyu into a head lock, was he really a guy?

"Kyuhyun?" Kyu's head rose as he saw his hyung standing there, door wide open. Kyu finally elbowed Kyle in the side causing him to let go and fall to his side, the door slammed as Donghae ran to Kyle's side then hit Kyu shoulder, "Yah! Don't hit me"

"Do to realize what you've done?" His hyung said coldly, and then looked to see Kyle. Who was not in front of him, huh?

Next thing he saw was a pillow connecting with Kyu's head and a hand grabbing the Psp. "Ha!" Yelled Kyle as he hid under the covers of the bed

"Yah that's my bed!"

"No you crawled into my bed and slept on top of me"

"Why would I do that?"

"Remember? You were drunk! After putting you to bed you weren't yourself" Kyle said sitting up and noticed Donghae, who was still staring at him, Kyle looked back at him. Then the room began to quiet down.

Kyuhyun rubbed the side of his face "for someone who is as tiny and weak as you, you can pack a punch...wait you're still injured! How can you still move?"

"I don't really care for the pain; I just keep moving...that's how I've managed on my own for the past two months..." Kyle said and looked at Donghae again

"Umm, hi, my name is Donghae, you must be the one looking for his brother and possibly staying with us" Kyle nodded

"Yes, though I might not stay. My hyung may reject me, since I was never mention in the past..."

"Don't say that, I'll bet he'll want you to stay"

"I just hope so..." Kyle sighed then looked at a depressed Kyu, he rolled his eyes, "Kyu Hyung, catch" he says tossing the Psp to him, catching it he looks at the younger boy, "Umm...thanks..." he said and started playing.

Donghae sat on the bed Kyle was in, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen" Donghae was taken back

"No you're not"

"Yes I am, born nineteen ninety-five"

"You look like your fifteen..."

"I know, it shocked everyone last night" Kyle laughed as Donghae gave him a strange look, then smiled

"Do you think your brother is here?"

"Positive, I saw a live performance of Super Junior n I heard my mom say 'Aww our son it doing well' at that moment I knew he was in this group"

"When did you find out?"

"A month before I left the house"

"So three months ago?"

"Ye" at this Donghae nodded understanding.

They both jump hearing a knock at the door, Kyle stood and opened it to find Ryeowook at the door with clothes in his hands. Kyle smiled letting him in and another man who followed inside.

Ryeowook handed Kyle the clothes "Here, these will suit you well"

"Gamsahabnida Wookie hyung"

"Oh and this is Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk this is Kyle. The one whom I was talking about last night" Eunhyuk nodded at Kyle, holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you Kyle"

"A pleasure" he said taking his hand and smiled.

"Hyukkie!" They heard Donghae coo, Kyle laughed turning to Ryeowook "I'm going to change, thank you again"

"No problem" he smiled as Kyle walked away.

Everyone in the room talked about what they wanted to do before they had to head back to the dorms,

"I say we go to the beach..."

"Why don't we go shopping?"

"I don't think we have any disguise's..."

"Darn it..."

"How about we just hang out somewhere" Kyuhyun said not taking his eyes off the Psp in his hands. Everyone rolled their eyes as they continued their discussion.

Kyle walked out in black skinny jeans that fitted him perfectly which surprised him, and with a white t-shirt with black designs. He brushed his bangs to the side while placing his PJ's next to the bathroom, again, neatly folded.

After fixing his shirt into a comfortable fitting he looked up to find everyone's eyes on him, and noticed two more people were here.

How long was he in there?

Donghae smiled giving Kyle the 'okay' signal "that outfit suits you very well"

"See I told you" Ryeowook said walking next to Kyle, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Kyle smiled slightly, nodding

"It's comfortable too"

Kyle noticed someone in front of him and Ryeowook, he looks up to see Siwon standing there, "How are the wounds?"

"A lot better"

"I see, that's good, Kyu didn't cause you trouble right?"

"Not really, he acts like an older brother but like a little kid at some points" Siwon laughed nodding in agreement.

Kyle smiled looking at the room filled with the members; they talked, laughed, and played with each other.

The smile faded once he realized none of them came up to say 'You're my younger brother' then hug him after years of not knowing him. Ryeowook noticed this and hugged his shoulders "don't worry" he said quietly "He'll turn up"

"I hope so..." he said, Ryeowook nodded slightly then pulled him over to the bed and they began to chat.

Outside of the room stood Leeteuk, Shindong, Sungmin, and Yesung. Their leader looked back at them and smiled "Ready?" He asks, seeing their heads nod, except Yesung, who truly wasn't ready.

Leeteuk knocked on the door, having Ryeowook open the door, "Hey hyung's, come in" he moved slightly letting everyone in Leeteuk stood next to him and bent down slightly, whispering "Found him" Ryeowook's eyes widened

"Really? Sungmin?"

"Ani"

"Shindong?" The other shook his head

"Y-Yesung?"

"Bingo...never thought of it..." Ryeowook looked at a unsure Yesung as he looked around, but finally looked over at Siwon whom was treating the cut on Kyle's face, he swallowed hard, "I'm kind of scared of what will happen" he whispered closing the door,

"I know...we'll just have to watch and see what happens..." Leeteuk said moving away from the door, as did Ryeowook too.

(Kyle's POV)

I flinched as Siwon hyung took the patch off and started cleaning the cut, "yah that hurts" I tried hard not to move but was failing terribly. Siwon grabbed my chin with his free hand and continued his work

"I know, but it has to be done"

"Ye...I guess" I said agreeing, I looked over at the door when Ryeowook opened it letting Sungmin hyung in and two other men. The last one to come in was Leeteuk hyung, I noticed that he walk talking to Wookie hyung, seeing his eyes grow bigger and asked Teuk hung something. I felt that something bad was going to happen, I wince again when Siwon placed a patch on my cheek, "There, better?" I nodded

"Gamsahabnida Siwon Hyung..." he nodded and went to put the first aid away.

I sat there then felt eyes on me, lifting my head I saw a man with black hair, bangs covering his right eye, in his hand I saw a folded paper. Looking back up I felt my stomach drop, who was he? Then I remembered last night at the concert, he was the one I was staring at, could he possibly...be my brother?

I stood and walked up to him, when I stopped I made sure that I kept a distance in case he wasn't, he looked over me, in my eyes he looked confused.

I looked over at Leeteuk, then everyone else, "Do you guys want to know my real name?"

"I do!" Wookie hyung said raising his hand, I smiled as everyone else looked at me, "Well, even though I said I didn't like to say it...I thought that I need to if I'm going to stay." I looked at the man in front of me then Wookie, then Teuk hyung, "My name is Kim Young Min. Kyle is a name I gave myself..." I saw the man's eyes widen slightly,

"So you're Kyle..." I looked at him,

"Ye and you are?"

"Yesung...how did you get this picture" he asked me, showing the picture that I brought with me.

"Those are my parents and my older brother. I brought it, to see if he'd recognize them..." I looked back up at him "If you know them, then you're my Hyung" I smiled at him, "I've been looking for you for month's hyu-"

"You're not my younger brother...I already have one, jongj-"

"Kim jong jin hyung. I know I'm younger than the two of you..."

"Like I said, you're not him. If I had another eomma and appa would have told me"

"That's just it" I said, feeling my chest swell up "they never told you because I wasn't important...not like you and jong ji hyung..." I walked past him and grabbed my iPod and backpack. I turned back to Yesung hyung "I was right from the start...you would reject me...just like eomma and appa and jong ji-"

"Don't talk about them like you know them when you do-"

"I DO KNOW THEM!" I yelled, refusing to cry "You can call them and ask. They'll say yes but they never wanted me...annyeong, geulaeseo oppa lago..." I said grabbing my shoes and putting them on. Before I opened the door I turned towards everyone and bowed "gamsahabnida for taking care of me. But I have over stayed my welcome..." I swallowed back tears; I turned and left the room. I stood there before walking down the hall and to the lobby.

(No one's POV)

Everyone in the room looked at Yesung, Ryeowook walked over to the balcony and sighed "He must be hurt..." he whispered looking over the edge.

He saw Kyle as he walked outside, watching his actions Kyle wiped his eyes, shaking "Why was I born unwanted!" He yelled to the sky.

Ryeowook looked at him sadly, "Yah! Young min!" He heard a voice call out; both he and Kyle looked to find three high school boys walking towards him, "Ready for round two?" They asked as Kyle turn and ran down the street, without thinking Ryeowook turned and headed back inside, "Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun follow me! Hurry!" he yelled heading out after slipping on his shoes, The three men looked at each other but followed after seeing Leeteuk's worried expression.

(Kyle's POV)

I looked at the three boys whom were a distance away, I regretted yelling to the heavens, but I couldn't help it, after these three months looking for my hyung he says he's not him.

After finally hearing his name again, one of the times I came home from school I heard eomma talking on the phone, 'Ye, I'm glad to hear that the group is doing alright…Can you tell him his Eomma misses him? Yesung, ye' after that day I repeated the name I heard, Yesung.

After that day I remembered his name, I thought it was just a made up name, but after hearing it from his own mouth I was happy to find him, but he refused me. Just as I though from the beginning

"Ready for round two?" They asked, pulling me back to reality, I saw them taking a step closer my way, without thinking I turn a ran for dear life. Injured or whatever I didn't care, I had to get away from them.

I ran down alley ways, knocking over stuff to see if that will slow them down I quickly put my ear bud in and listened to the music as loud as my ears allowed, I didn't look back, I just ran.

I was panting when I hid behind a restaurant, the pain in my legs were kicking in. I really hated those three, ganging up on me whenever they got the chance, and here I thought I was free of them. I laughed quietly, I guess not.

After catching my breath I looked around seeing a park just beyond a metal fence, I thought about it then climbed the fence, making loud noises while at it.

I felt someone grab my ankle, I looked back to find the leader of that group, "Come on, I heard a rumor from before, I want to see if it's true"

"Sorry…" I said kicking his face, making him fall on his butt, "But I refuse…" I quickly got over the fence and landed on the other side, "The Young min you knew isn't here anymore…" I turned away and ran towards the park.

* * *

><p>Part 2 coming up<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Yesung Hyung Part 2

Chapter 2

Yesung Hyung

Part 2

* * *

><p>(Ryeowook's POV)<p>

Where could he be, we've been looking for an hour now, what didn't help was that Donghae disappeared, leaving us to search ourselves "I hope he's alright" I whispered, Siwon hyung looked at me, clearly confused "What are we doing exactly?"

"We're going to find Kyle, when I was on the balcony three teens were after him…"

"Wait was there two short kids and one really tall kid?" Kyu asked,

"Ye, why"

"Those are the three who gave Kyle those wounds the first time around…" My eyes along with Siwon's widen "We have to find him, who knows what'll happen this ti-" we all heard a gunshot in the distance, and I began to panic, Siwon touched my arm shaking his head, I nodded slightly.

Of course there wouldn't have anything to do with Kyle, "We have to hurry" they nodded as I started to walk around asking if they've seen Kyle, but still no luck

I looked at the sky remembering the words Kyle yelled, my heart ached, I thought of what happened in the room, and didn't Yesung hyung realize that he's been looking for him for a long time? I sighed, going over to a shop asking the owner if he's seen him.

My eyes widen as he said that Kyle ran behind and possibly over the fence, I thanked him and ran back to Kyu and Siwon; "The Park, we have to hurry!" they nodded but didn't move, looking behind me. I turned to see what they were looking at; I thought I was seeing things when I saw Yesung hyung stop in front of us. He was panting, looking at us, "Donghae told me you were here, did you find him yet?"

"Ani, but I think I know where we can" He nodded slightly. I started running towards the park with everyone following.

(Kyle's POV)

I stood against the wall, being cornered, I didn't think that this park was connected to a school; I was breathing heavily staring at the three teens in front of me "Nowhere to run now Young min…"

"You shouldn't have ran from us. Do you really think you could out run us?" I just remain quiet, just a few more seconds and I'll be good, looked around seeing if anyone was nearby, nope. Perfect now I can officially teach them a lesson.

One of the younger teens threw a punch at me, but I easily caught it and twisted his wrist and pushed him into his friend, the older teen looked at me wide eyed "W-What was that?"

"You wanted a fight right?" I asked placing my back pack on the ground, grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him close, "Well here it comes" I growled, punching him in the face, making him spin and fall back, staring at me.

I rolled my neck, cracking the bones there; I looked at the two boys standing up. I cracked my knuckles, smirking, "Oh it's been so long since I've been in a fight" I said, the two boys stood side by side in a fighting stance, while the older looked at them, "What are you two doing? Hyun Su, Jung Hee get him!"

The two teens nodded the one I thought was Jung Hee stepped up and glared down at me; we threw punches, dodged most of them and threw some kicks here and there.

I felt a hand grab my hair, pulling me away, "Damn you" I snapped feeling the smooth surface of a blade on my neck; it slowly crept up to the patched cut.

Tearing the patch of the blade cuts the same area, causing my cheek to bleed again, I elbowed him, causing him to cut my neck and fall to the ground in pain.

I touched my cheek feeling the hot blood spill, "Now you're gonna pay" I said looking at Jung Hee and punched him into the wall, hopping I cracked his skull.

I finally noticed that my ear buds were still in, I listened hearing the ending of 'Not alone' by Park Jung Min, I smirked at the next song, which helped me with my fighting will "This is war" I said while the song 'This is war' played, after the first lines I began to beat Jung Hee to a pulp.

(No one's POV)

Ryeowook looked around the park, searching for Kyle, Yesung stood beside him panting from before, "This is impossible; this park is connected to a school how are we going to find him?" Kyuhyun asked, nearly whining.

"I think I found him…" Siwon said in a quiet voice, looking somewhere else. The three of them looked to see Kyle being pulled by his hair another; they saw Kyle elbow the guy down and saw him touch his cheek, "Kyle" Yesung whispered, he watched as Kyle punched the other into the wall he paused for a while then continued hitting the other.

"We have to stop him now, before he really goes crazy" Kyuhyun said hurrying over, Siwon followed while Ryeowook stayed behind with Yesung, "You called your parents, right?"

"Ye…I feel bad for saying all that to him…"

"It's okay, you didn't know so you didn't really believe it…" Ryeowook said, he looks over seeing them struggle with Kyle. He pulls Yesung along over to them, "Let go!"

"Yah! Quit kicking!"

"We are doing this for your own good, your bleeding we need to take care of it" Siwon yelled,

"B-B-Bleeding?" Wookie and Yesung unison moving towards them faster, seeing the long cut along his neck, "Kyle we need to get you treated now"

"Why…why should I when I'm not wanted…." Tears began to fall, "Eomma and Appa didn't want me….I was a mistake…." Kyle said feeling light headed. Yesung brushed his bangs back

"No you're not" he said, "Let's get you treated, alright Young min?"

"Y-Yesung…"

"That's Hyung to you" they both laughed, Kyle's eyes slightly closed, breathing calmly. Siwon handed Kyle while he joined Kyuhyun in scolding the teenagers.

(Yesung's POV)

I held Kyle carefully, looking at his cuts "I'm sorry for doubting you…" I looked at his sleeping face, seeing the cut on his cheek and neck, I looked at Ryeowook who was ready to cry, "Don't worry, he's asleep, See?" I turned slightly showing that Kyle was breathing, I saw him relax slightly. I turned to see that the teenagers ran off.

I sighed in relief when Siwon and Kyuhyun came back with Kyle's back pack and IPod touch, "Let's get him back and treated"

(No one's POV)

After getting back to the hotel without anyone noticing, they had Kyle treated by Siwon and Leeteuk, Everyone stayed in the room from before, waiting to hear Kyle's condition.

They look outside to see that is was possibly seven so that means it's time for dinner, Ryeowook and Yesung didn't want to leave until they knew what's up.

Leeteuk walked into the room to find only Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Donghae remaining while everyone else went to eat, "He's up again; his condition isn't bad, no new bruises, but the cut on his neck and cheek"

Kyle looked at everyone in the room after entering; they talked for a bit; looking at his hyung he tapped his shoulder "Should we go eat? Shindong may eat everything" Yesung and Leeteuk nodded in agreement and began to walk out, "You're not going to eat"

"Wae?"

"You kicked me!"

"Not on purpose pabo!"

"Then why did you have the words 'kill him' in your eyes"

"I thought you were the one with the knife!"

"What?" Kyle stuck out his tongue, smirking. Kyuhyun grabbed his tongue making Kyle bite him, "Yah!"

"Don't grab my tongue then!"

"Brat!"

"Game freak" They both looked away from each other looking like real siblings. The other three laughed at them while pushing them both out the door.

After chasing Kyuhyun up and down the halls and retrieving a Psp, done by Kyle, they finally arrive at the buffet inside the hotel.

"You can eat whatever okay Kyle?" Leeteuk said as the younger boy nods and walks off, while he went to go sit himself.

Returning to the table Kyle had a very small helping, nothing else, Kyuhyun looked at him being forced to sit next to him and then the plate, "Yah, you know this is a buffet right?"

"Ye, wae?"

"That is small, why not eat something else?" He asked, being nice, which surprised Kyle

"Well for the past few months I've either had a very small helping or just starved..." he said quietly, Kyu thought for a second then smirked

"Well maybe that's why you're so small, how can you fight? You'll be so weak just eating small helpings and starving"

"Will not"

"Will too, watch I could break you"

"I'd like to see you try game boy"

"Yah!"

"Kyu and Kyle stop it" Sungmin said, sitting on the other side of Kyle. He pats the small boy's head, "You can eat as much as you want, and it's a buffet so you're allowed to. Okay?" Sungmin said sweetly, Kyle nodded slightly then ate his small helping.

Soon he got up to get more, when he was out of ear shot Kyu turned to Sungmin, "Why are you so nice to him hyung?"

"Because he is our dongsang and I can if I want too"

"You should be nice to me too, I am one too"

"He is seventeen your twenty-four, there is a big difference"

"Hyung~" Sungmin smiled ruffling the others hair

"Just eat Kyu"

"Fine..." he mumbled as he started eating again.

Later in the evening Donghae, Kyuhyun, Shindong, and Kyle had a small challenge, to see who could eat the most.

Kyu gave up soon and leaned against sungmin for support; Sungmin laughed as Donghae tried to take Kyle's food but instead was poked with chopsticks.

Soon it was just Shindong and Kyle, neither one looked full, when Kyle went to get more food Shindong sighed heavily "How can he still eat? What was that, his twelfth plate?"

"Well he did say that for the past few months he old ate small helpings or starved...so of course he is hungry" Kyu said.

Kyle came back and ate, he looked over at Shindong, at that moment he suddenly felt full and choked. Donghae hit Klye's back until he was breathing again, Yesung was behind Kyle and looked at him, "You alright?"

"Ye, I just all of a sudden felt full and coughed which led to choking"

"Be more careful okay?" Kyle smiled, nodding; Yesung smiled to and ruffled his hair.

Kyle looked at Shindong, "I guess you win Shindong hyung" he laughed

"Ye I win" he laughed as well.

At that moment Yesung went over to Leeteuk whispering to him, Leeteuk nodded and patted the others shoulder and looked at Sungmin "Sungmin, don you mind switching rooms with Kyle?"

"Ani, I understand Yesung wants to be with him" he smiled as Kyle looked at them.

"I'm sleeping in brother's room, instead of game boy's room? Okay"

"Yah my name isn't 'Game boy' it's either Kyu or Hyung"

"Okay Game Boy Kyu Hyung"

"Yah!" Kyle laughed, everyone else smiled.

Everyone went out leaving Kyle with Eunhyuk; they walked back to the hall where all their rooms were.

Kyle walked from Eunhyuk and towards his and his brother's room but was stopped by Eunhyuk, "Leeteuk said I have to watch you...we we're going to mine and Wookie's room..." he said quietly

"Oh really? Okay lead the way Eunhyuk hyung" Eunhyuk looked at him surprised that he called him 'Hyung' he nodded and walked to a room and opened the door, letting Kyle in first and closed the door.

(Kyle's POV)

I walked over to the balcony and stood outside, breathing in the fresh air, Eunhyuk watched him, while picking out his clothes for the next day and his PJ's.

Kyle smiles at himself then walks back into the room and sees Eunhyuk taking his shirt off.

He shrugs and lies on the bed that wasn't occupied; Eunhyuk saw him and shivers slightly changing quickly. Why was his heart beating fast?

He looked at Kyle again then looked away; he shook his head, putting his clothes away.

(Eunhyuk POV)

I sighed after agreeing to watch Kyle while the others go to the store to get some snacks. Why was I doing this again? That's right, because I'm crazy!

I waved bye to everyone as they got into one van and drove off, Donghae and Sungmin could have stayed behind, but they didn't. Sighing I walked with Kyle until we were in the hall where the rooms were,

I saw that Kyle was walking to the other room, but I stopped him or who know what Leeteuk Hyung would do if I let him wonder on his own.

"Leeteuk said I have to watch you, so we're going to mine and Wookie's room..." I spoke quietly, I've never spoke to the kid since we introduced ourselves,

"Oh really? Okay lead the way" I looked at him surprised, I thought he'd reject and try to fight me. Looks like I was wrong, I nodded as I turned to the room door and opened it.

I saw him move to the balcony and took this chance to change since I wasn't going anywhere else today.

I felt eyes on me when I took my shirt off, looking over I saw Kyle laying there, sleeping? I shook my head, changed quickly and put my stuff away.

Why am I afraid of him seeing me naked? Aish! I ruffled my hair, and why is my heart beating so fast? Wait, I can't be, there is no way I would!

Shaking my head I sat on the bed "I am a man, I like girls. Skin ship is fine; it's not anything more than being close friends. But why..." I asked myself. I jumped when I heard a soft snore, looking over to see Kyle in deep sleep, I smiled, he looks like a small kid when he sleeps.

I laughed while I put him under the covers and laid the blanket over him and froze; he stared at Kyle's face. I never got a good look at his face, I noticed he had very faint freckles on his cheeks, and he isn't wearing make-up, he looked cute for a seventeen year old.

When I blinked again I saw how close our faces were, slowly leaned in until our lips touched, they were soft against mine.

(No one's POV)

Finally realizing what he did and moved away feeling a blush cross his face, he touched his lips and quickly ran into the bathroom and closed it with a loud bang, waking Kyle. "Hyung?" He muttered sitting up stretching "Eunhyuk Hyung?" He noticed the blanket on him then saw that the bathroom door was closed. Getting up, he walks over to the door, knocking on it "Yah, Hyung? Are you okay?"

"Ye I'm okay! J-Just brushing my teeth"

"Oh...okay"

"Ye..."

"Hyung do you hate me?" He heard choking, "Hyung?"

"It's alright, I'm fine. Why are you suddenly asking this?"

"Well...because you haven't talked to me all day...so I thought that I must have angered you or something..." Kyle leaned against the wall next to the door rubbing the back of his neck, hearing nothing from the other side.

Just as Kyle leaned away from the wall, Eunhyuk stepped out colliding with Kyle. Kyle closed his eyes waiting to hit the floor but didn't feel it; he slowly opened his eyes to see that Eunhyuk had caught him.

He stood and looked at his Hyung "gamsahabnida hyung" he bowed his head slightly, and then felt a hand ruffle his hair "Be careful, okay?"

"Ye..." they separated once the door opened to Yesung and Leeteuk.

"Hyung!"

"We're back~" Sungmin sang entering the room. Kyle laughed slightly as Yesung looked at him, "Ready?"

"Ye, I'm a bit tired" he said following his brother out, Eunhyuk watched them then saw Sungmin come up to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "what's wrong Hyukkie, You look pale"

"Nothing's wrong, just tired"

"Oh, well then go ahead and sleep Hyung, we'll be quiet okay?"

"Knowing you all, you are never quiet"

"Ahh~ just go to sleep"

"Alright" Eunhyuk finally agreed and went to bed, drifting off to sleep in no time.

* * *

><p>Author: Hi and Hello, This is my very first FanFic about the K-Pop Group Super Junior. And I'd like to hear what you think about it so far, I'd appreciate it! R&amp;R Please! Thank you<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

_From this day on you are 'Tyler' and apart of the Super Junior Family!_

(Kyle's POV)

I laid on the ground, listening to my brother's soft snores; I couldn't believe that I found him at last, my brother. Sitting up I looked at my brother's sleeping form, wonder what he's dreaming about, I laughed quietly, "Maybe about all the girls he could get" I whispered getting my backpack and looked through it for just one item, my journal.

I took it out and smiled slightly, every event that has happened in my life since age ten, I have written it down in this book, I'll have to get a new one soon, very soon.

I put my ear buds in and listened to my music loudly, knowing I was far from my brother and I knew I wouldn't wake him, thus beginning my story, starting with the concert. I yawned quietly. I felt a chill run down my back, and I turned to see the clock'1:43' I read in red. Have I been writing for that long?

I quickly crawled into the bed, looking at my brother again, "I'm glad that I found you, Hyung" I said quietly, as if he'd hear me, I smiled at myself and drifted off to sleep in no time, music still playing.

(Yesung's POV)

I pretended to sleep so that way I could watch over Kyle's actions, at first he laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling, wonder what he's thinking. He sat up and looked my way, luckily he couldn't see my eyes, and laughed. Laughed? "Maybe about all the girls he could get" I heard him say; now I see where that laugh came from.

He got up and walked over by the door and dug through his backpack for something, I didn't dare move; one sound would freak him out. I squinted to see a book in his hands, wait, is that his journal? He walked over to the desk and used the moon light that was coming in to show him where he could write.

I couldn't believe that he has been sitting there for two and a half hours, just writing, didn't his hand hurt? Mine would, "You do realize it's past midnight, right?" I muttered. I began to panic when I saw Young min lift his head and looked my way, did he hear me?

I started snoring softly again and saw that he was looking at the clock and quickly went to put his book away, crawling into his bed.

I finally closed my eyes, but opening them again, hearing "I'm glad that I found you Hyung" from his side of the room, when I heard a small snore I sat up slightly, looking at his sleeping form, I smiled

"I'm glad you came Young min" I said, laying back down, drifting off to sleep.

-Next Morning-

Kyle woke up to the song 'Ring Ding Dong' he yawned sitting up, taking out his ear buds, he looks over at his brother and smiled, he takes a deep breath and went to take a shower.

Yesung woke hearing running water, forcing his eyes open he saw that there was no one in the bed next to him, he sat up ruffling his black hair, just when he was about to get up he could hear a laughing Leeteuk outside the door.

Thinking fast, Yesung got two spare pillows and his unused on and made a small form under the blanket, he smirked seeing that the form looked like Kyle, he slowly crept back into his bed and waited, and waited.

Outside the room Leeteuk tried to keep his laughter in, Donghae and Kyuhyun rubbed their eyes, and looked at their evil leader, "What are we here for?"

"We are going to wake the Kim brothers" he replied holding a bottle of water in one hand and duct tape in his other.

"Can I dump the water on Kyle?" Kyu asked, eying the water

"Sure, since your closer to him" his leader said tossing the water to him, but soon regretted it, Kyuhyun had an evil look on his face.

_Such an evil Maknae _Leeteuk thought then looked at Donghae, "You and I are pulling off Yesung's leg hair" Donghae nodded.

Soon they entered the room and heard nothing, at first they thought they heard running water before then entered, but it must have been their imaginations. Creeping closer to the beds, Kyuhyun stood by the bed that had a small figure under the covers, smiling; he dumps the water all over and laughed silently.

Kyuhyun looked at the bed after his laugh and saw the figure not moving at all, not even breathing _Is he dead?_ Kyu thought, beginning to panic he ripped the blanket up only to find pillows there.

Standing there dumbfound Kyle emerges from the bathroom and sees the scene on front of him, Kyuhyun standing by his bed staring at the pillows there, and Leeteuk with Donghae over by Yesung's bed with duct tape.

"Hyung's, what are you doing?" Kyle asked, Leeteuk looked over and saw Kyle, his eyes widened and pulled the tape attached to Yesung's leg exclaiming "KYLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" right when Kyle was about to answer he hears a painful yell.

Kyle's eyes widened and he rushed to Yesung's side, "Yesung Hyung are you alright?" he asked worried

"I'm fine, just stings" Yesung replied, Kyle looked at the two who wanted to burst into laughter but didn't, Kyle pouted, looking like a girl with his towel covering his hair.

Leeteuk smiled, ruffling his hair with the towel, "Yah! Hyung! That burns!" Kyle yelled, moving

"Kyle you said that 'Kyle' wasn't you're real name right?" A nod, "Then how about 'Tyler' I think it matches you better"

Yesung looked at Leeteuk just before he said something else. Kyle yawned thinking of his new name, "'Tyler' hmmm" he whispered.

Leeteuk opened the door before Ryeowook knocked, "How did you know I was here?"

"My Wookie senses were tingling, plus you're the only one who would offer your clothes to Tyler, since he is your size. Right Tyler" The smaller male forgot that his new name was 'Tyler' and was in the bathroom checking the cuts on his face.

Ryeowook knocked on the door, "Tyler, here are your clothes" Ryeowook said then laughed at him

"What?"

"Your hair"

"Huh?" He looked in the mirror and saw how his hair stuck up in every direction. He himself laughed too, wondering how he didn't notice, he then turned to his hyung, "Thanks hyung"

"Remember your name is 'Tyler'" 'Tyler' nodded, and then closed the door to change.

"This'll take some time" Yesung said lying back down.

Donghae and Kyuhyun lay on Tyler's bed, trying to grab some more sleep that was until Ryeowook got the tape and ripped off both Kyuhyun and Donghae's leg hair off "YAH!" They yelled holding their legs

"Now you know how I feel" the small boy said crossing his arms, remembering the last time he had his leg hair ripped off, Kyuhyun glared at the small boy "Pay back!" he yells chasing the other. Leeteuk sighed "Come on Yesung come and help me" Yesung nodded and followed his leader out the door, leaving Donghae in the room,

"Hey wait what abou-" and the door closed, sighing he waited for Tyler to finish up and come along. They only had a few hours to go shopping and the remaining hours were for the drive back home, or their dorm per say.

Tyler soon stepped out and looked at Donghae, "Nice, you look like Wookie" he complimented, getting up and off the bed, walking closer to Tyler he walked around him, smirking.  
>"Just what is so funny?"<p>

"Nothing, So what do you want to look for at the store?"

"Maybe just two pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts, possible a notebook"

"A notebook?" he asked

"I write a lot..."

"I see, I think we could do that, and then you could come to our dorm and finally meet Heechul"

"Hee….chul" Tyler whispered thinking a while but nodded

"He's a bit weird but you'll get used to it fast"

"W-Weird how" Tyler asked

"You'll see soon…" Donghae said and winked at the boy as Leeteuk came back with a pissed off Kyuhyun, "Ready to go?" Donghae nodded but Tyler stood there spacing out, thinking of the worst that could happen when he meets 'Heechul' he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning he faced Leeteuk, "You okay?"

"Ah, y-y-y-ye" he stuttered grabbing his backpack and looked at the three, "I'm ready to go" Kyuhyun looked at him then left the room; Tyler grabbed his IPod from the bed and followed the two men, he wondered if her left something but it didn't register into his mind.

_In the van_

(Tyler's POV)

I sat beside Shindong while listening to my IPod; I began to hum to the song 'One step closer' I knew what the lyrics were since I've been learning English for a while. I could practically sing this song but I was still shy, soon I felt sad, but what was I afraid of? I'm here with a bunch of singers, so why not? Nodding to myself I replayed the song and sang softly, I felt eyes on me, but I didn't care, I knew I sounded as good as my brother, but not better.

I saw from the corners of my eyes to see my brother smiling at me; I tried hard not to smile but a smirk escaped my lips.

When I was done singing Shindong put me in a head lock, "Yah! When did you learn how to sing like that?" I pushed my headphones down so they barely hung around my neck

"Well my friends and I would always sing whenever we felt like it, soon it became a competition on who can sing the best, I always won since I knew how to control my pitches and because I practiced a lot"

"How long have you been singing?"

"About half a year"

"Dang that's pretty short…" chuckled slightly, I saw Donghae's eyes on me, and I wondered if I had something on my face, but wouldn't he say so?

Shrugging it off I looked at Kyuhyun who was looking out the window in the passenger's seat, I looked at Shindong who still had me in a headlock "Hyung are you done?"

"Nope" he tightened his grip and I gagged, "Hyung~!" I wined but soon my brother got Shindong to let go finally, "You are mean" I stuck out my tongue, I knew I looked like a ten year old, but who cares, these guys are way older than me and they look like they are in their teens!

When I felt the van stop I saw Leeteuk hyung outside with Sungmin and the van in front stayed there parked, Shindong went outside and waited for me to come out, I quickly got out and stood on the pavement.

"Ready Tyler" I nodded slightly, still getting used to the new name

"Ye" I said, following my hyung's into the store, I looked from three cheap notebooks and was lucky, I smiled at myself thinking of my new memories that will soon come. Sungmin hyung pulled on my arm leading me to the clothes, "Since you fit into Ryeowook's clothes you are a size 5 or 7"

"In girls too…" I stated since that has always been my size,

"Girls?" Sungmin questioned me,

"Ye, those are the only jeans I could afford" I said, picking out a pair of black skinny jeans with zippers sewed into them,

"Why don't we find you some jeans in the _Guys_ section" he said dragging me to the males section, I looked at the shirts and found one that reminded me of a band I used to listen to

"You like U-Kiss, Tyler?"

"I used to listen to their music until I found your guys music"

"Really? Why not listen to them too?"

"I feel if I listen to them too, I would be betraying my brother…"

"No you wouldn't be, everyone is allowed to listen to other bands" Sungmin told me, I smiled and nodded.

Looking at the clothes I soon found three shirts exact, two tang tops, sweat pants, and three pairs of jeans including the girl's jeans. I brushed my bangs from my eyes and thanked the two older men as they paid for it, though it was cheap to them, but not to me.

I stood in front of the van door, I was scared to go inside; everyone had to sit on each others laps. Was that normal here? I looked and saw that the van that was in front earlier had left.

Sungmin hyung was sitting on Kyuhyun's lap, Leeteuk sat in the back with Donghae and Shindong, and lastly Ryeowook sat in my brother's lap, I stared freighted. I really wished that Kyuhyun hyung didn't piss off the driver; this is his entire fault…

"Come on, Tyler"

"I think I'd rather walk..." I said, I knew they could see my fear

"It's alright everyone does this, its normal"

"Where I came from it wasn't..."

"Come on, you can sit on my lap, I promise nothing will happen. I won't do anything"

"Or so he thinks" Shindong said looking at me, I began to back up when Wookie hyung grabbed my hand,

"Don't listen to Shindong hyung, he's got a very bad mind" he said looking at Shindong who acted like he said nothing.

I took a deep breath and crawled into the van, after bumping into a couple of knees; I finally got inside and was just about to sit on my hyung lap.

I looked at him still scared, I have never sat in anyone's lap...even in school I wouldn't let anyone touch me, Leeteuk sat there waiting for me to sit.

Glancing over at Shindong I saw him looking between us, mouthing 'Watch out' I suddenly moved back and hit my head, "Aish..." I rubbed my head, while Shindong laughed.

I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks, Leeteuk glared at his band member, "That's not funny; I wouldn't even dare touch him"

"Well you let Ka-" I saw Leeteuk cover his mouth and mutter something to Shindong and he laughed.

"Don't worry Young-Min" my brother said looking at me over Ryeowook, "He won't do anything" I nodded slightly and began to move closer, just as I went to sit, the van moved. Shit.

* * *

><p>Leeteuk uncovered a still laughing Shindong and turned facing Tyler who was about to sit, but the van began to move, he watched as he and Donghae collided heads.<p>

"Tyler are you okay?" a worried Yesung and Ryeowook said looking at the accident, Leeteuk helped the two who were now moaning in pain

"Y-Y-Y-Ye...hyung has a hard head..." Tyler said, voice was weak

"Come here and sit down" Leeteuk said guiding the struggling teen; he sat on his lap and the leader checked his head.

"No bumps thankfully...but there will be a bruise" Leeteuk said slightly pressing on the smaller boys face,

"Leeteuk what are you doing?" Shindong asked dramatically

"Checking his head for bumps what els-" he caught on and glared at a smiling Shindong, "Knock it off" he spat going back to Tyler then looked at Donghae, "Thankfully it's nothing major"

"It sounded like two rocks hitting each other" Sungmin said shivering

"I know it must have hurt a lot" Ryeowook said looking at Tyler.

Rubbing his forehead he felt something but ignored it, Tyler looked at Donghae, "Hyung are you alright?" He asked "I'm truly sorry"

"Ani, it wasn't your fault"

"Stil-" he froze hearing the sound of a video game being played, he looked to find Kyuhyun playing his Psp with Sungmin watching.

"Yah! That's mine!" He yelled reaching for it but felt hands on his hips stopping him "You two can fight after we get to the dorm" Leeteuk said, Tyler froze in place

"Leeteuk what are you..." Shindong paused when he saw the look on Leeteuk's face.

Sighing, Donghae snaked an arm around the now blushing Tyler and pulled him into his lap and had him facing himself, "here" Donghae put Tyler's headphones on him and covered his ears "Listen to music for now" Tyler nodded slightly and took his iPod out while Leeteuk lectured Shindong and his dirty mind.

Donghae kept his arms around Tyler as the teen fell asleep, smiling Donghae laid the teens head in the crook of his neck, also listening to the music.

Shindong looked at the two "So Donghae wants some too? While he's sleeping too?"

"Shindong that's enough" Yesung said annoyed

"Okay, okay...is anyone else wondering what kind of music he listens to?"

"I sort of do but I'd ask him first"

"Ah well" Shindong said reaching over and snatched the iPod, Tyler stirred slightly and unconsciously snuggled closer to Donghae, "Don't...hate...me any...more umma..." Tyler mumbled and Yesung felt his heart ache

"At least he has you Yesung" Ryeowook said with a smile,

"And us as a family" Sungmin added looking at Tyler; the boy looked so peacefully in his sleep.

Donghae looked to see his shirt stained with a few drops of tears, "Sungmin look" he said, "What do we do?"

"He must be having a bad dream...should we sing to him?"

"I dunno..."

"That helps"

"Sorry! I've never been in a situation like this before"

"Let's just sing to him, his crying may stop" Nodding him and Sungmin sang for Tyler, soon his tears stopped and he held onto Donghae unconsciously.

Meanwhile Shindong, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, and Yesung looked through Tyler's IPod. "What's with all these English songs?"

"Maybe he's learning English through singing..."

"Weird"

"Says the dirty minded one" Ryeowook said, looking at the IPod, the younger boy touched the screen and a song plays, "Isn't that U-Kiss's 'tick tack'?" Everyone else nodded,

"There's a lot k-pop and j-pop...he listens to a lot of music...he has our songs too!"

"Okay hyung put it back before he wakes up" Sungmin said finished his singing.

Donghae continued to sing for the teen; carefully Shindong put the iPod back then poked Tyler's face. The boy's face cringed at the touch, Leeteuk smacked the younger's hand "Stop that"

"Why do you want him to yourselves huh" he pointed to Donghae and his leader, their eyes widened then Donghae finally lifted his foot and playfully kicked him, "Yah!" Shindong yelled.

Tyler's eyes opened, slightly then closed again, he could smell soap, sweat and a hint of cologne. He felt warmth on his right side, and heard yelling.

He turned slightly, getting closer to the warmth then heard a light heartbeat.

…..

…..

…..

He opened his eyes slightly and saw Donghae's face above his, he shut his eyes, 'this is a dream, this is a dream!' His mind screamed, soon he drifted off to sleep again.

_Super Junior Dorm_

Donghae carried a still sleeping Tyler into the dorm; Leeteuk opened one of the bedroom doors to find Siwon laying in one of the two beds reading a bible.

"Siwon can he stay in here for a while?" the two asked,

"Sure, and I and alright with switching roommates…"

"Alright…"

"Oh and hyung are we taking him with us tomorrow night?"

"No it's his first night so we won't bring him to practice yet…"

"Okay, cause I wanted to take him to the church down the road. I wanted to visit before my schedules"

"Tomorrow? I guess so…then who is going to watch him afterwords?"

"I am not doing anything tomorrow, I could watch him" Donghae said looking at his leader,

"You don't mind?"

"Ani"

"Okay…then after Siwon takes Tyler you can walk him back…." Leeteuk said then left the room with Donghae and down to the other members.

Siwon sighed putting the book down and walked into the bathroom and washed up.

When he came back he saw that Tyler was sitting up rubbing his face, "Ah Young-min" he said, "Finally your awake"

"Y-Ye…I had the strangest dream…and call me Tyler"

"Changed your name huh?" He chuckles "Alright, and about what?"

"It was all black, but I kept hearing shouts, then I saw Donghae….holding me while kicking Shindong hyung….So weird…" he muttered the last part

"Maybe it did happen…possible while you were half asleep?"

"Impossible…I would have felt it…"

"Well some things happen…" Siwon said and patted the teen's head "I have something to ask you"

"O-Okay…"

"Do you want to go to the church with me tomorrow?"

"Eh? Wae?"

"Just something to do before I leave to do work"

"Oh…okay, that sounds fun" the teen smiled as a knock came to the door, just when Siwon was going to open it Ryeowook opened the door and tackled Tyler into the bed "I got him first!" he yelled, Tyler looked at him scared

"W-W-Wookie hyung?" Kevin exclaimed scared.

(Tyler's POV)

"Ryeowook…" I heard my brother's voice, "You know we're roommates…"

"We can add a third bed"

"Wookie they already decided"

"Wae~?" Ryeowook hyung asked in a wine he buried his face in my chest, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment

"Come on Wookie, it's late I bet he wants to sleep"

"Okay…" Wookie hyung got off of me and kissed my cheek, I sat there frozen. Did. That. Just. Happen. I felt someone shaking my shoulder but I just spaced out.

* * *

><p>The next morning Siwon and Tyler walked down the sidewalk down to the church, Tyler listened to his music and danced a bit, the one song he truly knew the dance to was 'Tick tack' Siwon watched seeing how he danced, "To lie~!" Kevin sang.<p>

"You're good at dancing" Siwon complimented, Kevin uncovered one ear and scratched his head embarrassed

"Ah, thank you. I know I'm not as good as the other guys but I still try my best"

"That's good then" Siwon ruffled the back of the teens head and continued walking, shaking his head Tyler followed continuing his singing.

Pushing the headphones down, he looked at the church, "So beautiful…"

"Isn't it? It's quite old but the people who live near take care of this place" he led Tyler inside.

The teen's eyes widened when he saw the inside, a 'Wow' escaped his lips, he looked around wondering the last time he saw such a beautiful place such as this. His eyes laid on the cross and the altar and Siwon whom was kneeling in front, praying.

Remembering his child hood he stayed quiet, being respectful, he touched the necklace around his neck and lifted it to his face. He slowly examined the silver cross his father gave him for his seventh birthday, he sighs quietly and hid the necklace when Siwon came back, "ready?"

"Ye…" Tyler said quietly looking around one last time and followed his hyung outside.

The two sat on the steps of the church, talking about random stuff, Tyler felt more comfortable with Siwon, Leeteuk and his brother.

Soon a black van came up and the horn honked, "That's for me…Sorry I have to go now, meet you back at home?"

"Ye, Thank you for staying with me hyung" Siwon ruffled the boy's hair

"You're welcome, see you later" and with that he felt Tyler on the steps.

(Tyler's POV)

I sighed when the van was out of sight, I was sad since I was left by myself, I turned my music up to as loud as I wanted and looked up. I saw a black figure just down the walk way, I couldn't tell if he was facing me of not, but it wasn't moving.

I stood and walked to the back, feeling eyes burning into my back, "Cold as Ice, and more bitter than a December

Winter night, that's how I treated you

And I know, I know that I sometime tend to lose my temper

And I cross the line; yeah that's the truth…

I know it gets hard sometimes…

But I could never, leave your side, no matter what I said

Cause if I wanted to go, I would have gone by now! But I really need you near me to keep my mind off the edge!

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, but you're the only one that knows me…

Better than I know myself!" I could hear my voice echo throughout the neighborhood but truthfully I didn't care, they could listen or not, their choice.

From the corner of my eyes I saw the figure following, pushing the headphones around my neck I look to see it getting closer, "D-D-Donghae hyung….if that's you say so!" all I heard was a laugh and ran.

Tyler was tackled into a hug while he was running, "Tyler~!" the teens eyes widened knowing the voice too well, "D-Donghae?"

"Ye" Tyler kicked back and hit Donghae in the butt, "Yah! What was that for?"

"You scared me!"

"And?"

"I thought I was gonna die!"

"I'm sorry Tyler, forgive me?"

"Nope…"

"Please?" he begged, tightening his grip around the teen's waist

"….fine….now get off!"

"Fine" he got off and helped the smaller male up, "ready to go?"

"Yea whatever…" Donghae wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulders, not knowing that they were being watched.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Just another day like any other….. _– Tyler

Tyler sat on the couch in the SuJu dorm, waiting for everyone to come back; it's been at least two months since he has arrived in their life, but he still hasn't met the one named 'Heechul' he wasn't all that worried anymore since he was already used to everyone and their different personalities. He soon gotten closer to everyone but hasn't dared ask them about themselves, though they asked him a lot of questions, but soon he would break down at one question and spill his sadness no matter who it was.

_Flash back_

"Tyler~!" Sungmin sang sitting next to him at the dinner table while the teen had his breakfast, since his wounds healed everyone has been talking to him more,

"Ye hyung?"

"Have you ever thought about becoming a singer?"

"A few times…"

"Ahh I see, maybe we could take you with us to the company and help you out"

"As long as I have approval…"

"You may get it" Sungmin giggled, Tyler found it weird but was getting used to it

"Hey, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Nope"

"Boyfriend"

"Nope" at this he looked to see Sungmin's surprised face

"Really?"

"Yea, all I thought about in high school was getting the best grades so that way I could finally have my parent's attention…the only thing I got in these past years was this" he showed his crossed necklace

"I got it when I was ten from my father…after that my father ignored me like my mother…" Sungmin hugged the boy

"It's alright; you have your brother and us as your family" Tyler hugged him back, smiling through his hot tears

"Thank you Hyung"

"You can call me Sungmin; you've earned every right to say so"

_Present time 10:30 pm_

So here he was, sitting on the couch upside down playing his Psp, a sigh escaped his lips "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he yelled flipping back and stands straight, he ruffled his hair violently. He looks around the room then walks up to his shared room and changed into regular clothing.

In a few minutes he jumped from the top of the stairs to the down stairs floor, he looks at the stairs seeing that there were at least twenty steps, smirking he grabs his IPod and exits the dorm and out into the world.

~Meanwhile at Super Junior practice room~

Everyone in the room were sweating like crazy since they have done three songs but had to do them over and over again, "Okay let's take a break…I'll be back" Leeteuk said leaving the room.

Sungmin couldn't stand anymore and fell down, "Ahh! I am so tired!" he says while Ryeowook and Eunhyuk joined him,

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Tyler at home"

"He's old enough right? He'll be fine" Kyuhyun said slightly annoyed

"Ahh someone's mad because he can't play Tyler's Psp" Ryeowook said with a smile, Kyuhyun charges only to have Donghae and Yesung tackle him down. Siwon sighs at them watching, trying not to laugh and Shindong plays on his phone.

They all sat and talked, except Shindong whom was still on his phone, and then they hear a knock of the door.

Sungmin and Eunhyuk shared a look while Ryeowook went to the door and opened it to find a familiar face standing there, "Heechul hyung!" The boy hugged his band mate around the waist.

Everyone stood and looked to find that it was indeed Heechul; everyone smiled, seeing that their crazy member was back from his vacation.

They all heard a thud and looked at each other, then heard it again, and then they hear a muffled voice, "What is that Heechul" Sungmin asked looking at the creepy smile on the others face

"Ohh that, well the-"

"HELP! SOMEONE HE- Leeteuk! Help me! P-Please!" They hear Tyler's frightened yells from the hall

"Young-min?" Everyone exclaimed looking to find the teen tied up and against the wall.

"Heechul what the hell?" Yesung asked rushing to his younger sibling soon joined by his leader.

"All I saw was a kid leaving our dorm, so I followed him, who is he anyways?"

"Hyung!" Tyler yelled hugging his brother, "H-H-H-He stole m-m-my first k-kiss!" The boy was shaking violently; Sungmin and Ryeowook looked at Heechul trying not to believe him

"Heechul?"

"I mistook him as a girl...he did put up a fight...I may have a bruise in the morning..."

"So you kissed him thinking he was a girl? Not even knowing who he is?"

"At first it was a threat but then I found him adorable! I just had too!"

"Well you just stole his first kiss...don't think he's happy" Donghae said laying an elbow on the elder's shoulder then went to help calm Tyler down.

"Dang Heechul!" Shindong said looking at the scene, "You're faster than Leeteuk and Donghae"

"Oh that is it!" Donghae and their leader yelled going after Shindong.

"Here give him to me, I'll take him down and get him something to drink"

"I'll come too" Ryeowook said. Yesung looked at Sungmin and handed his brother over and followed the two down.

Everyone else looked at Heechul while he put his innocent face on, "How was I supposed to know?" They all sighed, "Besides, who is he?"

"Young-min, Yesung's younger brother. We're calling him Tyler" Eunhyuk said then went to go stop Donghae and the leader from killing Shindong

"Huh?"

"You heard us..." Kyuhyun said annoyed

"S-So I just kissed Y-Yesung's little brother?" They nodded

"Aish..."

"You just dug your own grave"

"Or not, Tyler is a sweet boy" Siwon said looking at Kyuhyun

"Sweet? That kid it a demon! He's evil!"

"Eviler than you?" Yesung asked coming up behind Heechul

"How is he?"

"He's alright, still shocked...Heechul you better apologize"

"Okay, okay I will!" Heechul yelled then looked behind them, "Leeteuk! Don't kill the poor kid!"

Everyone turned to see Leeteuk tickling Shindong, whom wasn't breathing, and saw that Eunhyuk was sitting on Donghae preventing him to move any further.

_Down at the lobby_

Tyler sat there still shaking, his first kiss taken; worst of it was it was taken by that man!

"Tyler are you okay?" Sungmin asked for the fifteenth time since Yesung disappeared, Ryeowook hugged Tyler,

"Ye…just…still…in shock…" Tyler said in a weak voice, he felt hungry, depressed, and angry.

"So that was Heechul?"

"Ye…Don't worry you are not the only one who has been kissed by him…" Sungmin said glaring at the floor

"I want revenge…" he teen whispered making sure the two near him weren't listening

"Hey guys!" Leeteuk came towards them, "We have to finish up, sorry Tyler…"

"Noo~" Ryeowook wined holding onto Tyler

"Come on Wookie, you can play with him afterward okay?" after a few more pleads the younger male caved in with a cute pout

"Fine…See you later okay?" Tyler nodded as the three left. Once he was alone he felt his angry build up, "How dare he take my first kiss…I'll make him regret…first I need to eat…" he licked his lips looking around.

(Tyler's POV)

"How dare he take my first kiss…I'll make him regret…first I need to eat" I licked my dry lips and began to look around, I couldn't keep my hunger delayed any longer. When I spotted a boy I followed him, he looked around my age so talking to him wouldn't be much of a problem, I chuckled under my breath as I closed in on the boy.

"E-Excuse me" I was the best in school for looking like a small, scared, and innocent child, I did my best to not smile when the boy looked at me kindly, "C-Can you tell me where I am…p-p-please"

"The SM Entertainment building, are you lost?"

"Y-Ye….my brother came with me and now he's gone, I don't know if he's outside or not…and I don't like going out in the dark myself…I feel that I will be killed…." I stared at the main doors in fear, I was pleased with my acting skills when the boy in front of my broke down

"Here, let me help you little one" Oh he is gonna get it now…

The boy held out his hand towards me, hesitantly I took it and he walked outside with me, "Hyung~!" I yelled looking around, when I saw someone down the street, I started bouncing around "Hyung~ Is that you?"

"Let's hurry" the boy dragged me along, I could feel my two canines grow longer, I elbowed the boy into the alley way. I was surprised that I remembered it while being dragged, and I mean dragged, by that one guy.

"W-what are you doing? Your brother is going to get awa-"

"Shut up already…"

"Come on kid, I'm tryi-"

"Kid?" I laughed, "Dude I am seventeen! I am not afraid of being killed or the dark….it was the only way to get you out of the building idiot!"

"What"

"You heard me…Now shut up, you scream once I will murder you…." I could feel my eyes change colors

"G-Get away!"

"This won't hurt a bit; I promise" I walked closer to the retreating boy, "Stay still" I demanded when he hit the wall, I laughed when I saw the fear in his eyes.

Kneeling down I look into his eyes, I took hold of his chin and examined his face, "Such a pretty face, don't worry, I won't ruin it, this will be over before you know it…" I said, turning his chin slightly exposing his neck, "I'd advise you to close your eyes…" he did so "Good boy" and then I bit into his neck.

I was very cautious when feeding; I made sure I didn't drink a human dry, well after seven times I learned that. When I felt that it was enough I drew back, looking at the dazed boy, his eyes were half open, chuckling I press my fingers to the wound and it closes up showing no sign that he was bitten.

I sighed remembering the first time I had tasted a human's blood; it happened after I got the necklace from father, I remembered that night, I was turned into a creature of the night, known as a vampire.

_Flash Back_

Young-min stood in his bedroom staring at the creature on his bed with interest, after looking at his face I knew he was male, after seeing his teeth, couldn't help but stare. He looked like an angel, but he wasn't, his features were marvelous, he had red hair that seem faded but it looked amazing on him, his bangs covered his left eye and it covered some of his cheek.

Young-min hesitated at first, but strangely felt at ease

"So…you're a vampire…a creature of the night"

"You are very correct my child, I didn't think you were that fast…"

"I noticed you watching me after I left the church…how I could not notice..."

"You are smart….So you may not take up my offer" Young-min chuckled

"I guess so…I never thought that vampires exist in this world…"

"They do my child"

"How can you live in this world…don't you get burned by sunlight?"

"Not at all, it helps us blend in with the human world"

"What about holy water"

"For a ten year old you seem to know a lot"

"I study off topics once in a while…."

"I take it that you do excellent in school" Young-min nodded at this, "Such a waste…Someone like you would be excellent in the night world"

"I may consider…but I have questions"

"Sure thing, please sit and ask away" Young-min sat on his desk chair while the creature lays on his bed comfortably,

"What is your name…I'm curious…."

"Zhou mi, you can only call me that"

"Okay Zhou mi…I am Young-min…"

"A very good name, tell me, have you had another name?"

"Ani…I don't believe I need one"

"You do, I don't want to have to call you 'Young-min' every time, I want you to have a name that is short and nice…"

"Then what name, I'll give approval" Zhou mi sat there thinking, then snapped his fingers, "Since I want something short and nice. I'll name you Kyle"

"K-Kyle?"

"Yes, matches you perfectly"

"I dunn-"

"That is your name and that is final" 'Kyle' saw the vampires eyes change red and back to his original color, black.

"Okay…Then and if I am turned, will my eyes change?"

"Yes sadly, I had beautiful brown eyes but now they are black. I noticed that yours are green, a very pretty shade of green…"

"So if yours turned from brown to black, mine may turn from green to a different lighter color, or possibly darker shade?"

"Possible"

"What about rules among vampires, there's bound to be some"

"Since there is no council there are no rules so every vampire lives freely, that's why I am careful"

"I see…" Kyle sighed and spins in his chair, laying his head back slightly; he heard a soft gasp on the other side of the room and look to find Zhou mi staring at his throat, "Z-Zhou mi?"

"So do you accept? The path of this life isn't hard, as long as you stay out of trouble that is…"

"What about the blood?"

"Fend for yourself, it's so easy" Kyle thought about it for a while, he could be a half blood. Or a full blood

"You'll be starting out as a half, once you turn seventeen eighteen I'll turn you into a full blooded vampire" Zhou mi said, reading Kyle's thoughts

"O-Okay…I'll do it, I've always wanted to see, feel, and experience what it is like to be a creature of the night" in that instant Zhou mi was in front of Kyle and tilted the child's face up to his,

"Ready?" Swallowing hard Kyle nodded, closing his eyes, in no time Zhou mi had bit him and he soon became a half vampire.

_Present time_

(Tyler's POV)

After that night he lost his pretty green eyes and they were now a dark shade of blue, but it matched my black hair better, it's been seven years since then and Zhou mi hasn't been back yet. looking at the boy i touched the two holes in his neck with my cold fingers and they soon closed up, showing no sign of him being hurt.

I wiped the remaining blood off of my lips and looked at the full moon above my head

"Zhou mi is gonna kill me after finding out my new name…" I sighed looking at the now regaining strength teen in front of me; he looked at me in the eyes with a confused look,

"W-Where am I?"

"Near the SM entertainment building, I found you laying here so I thought I'd wait for you to wake up"

"Man my neck and head hurts"

"Here I'll help you" I helped the boy up and led him inside where some people were looking for him, "He was out cold outside, he needs some pain killers and lots of water"

"Omo! Thank you so much!" a lady in a pink dress said holding the boy up

"It was nothing major ma'am, and the dress looks lovely on you" I winked and bowed slightly and left the blushing nonna and boy alone.

Looking at my watch I saw that it was nearly midnight, as a half breeds I still need sleep, I leaned against the wall waiting for the guys to finish up.

Just when I was going to head back to the practice room I saw him, the one who stole my first kiss, he was looking around for someone, standing straight again I moved to the door as fast as I could, "Tyler! Wait!" I heard my name and turned slightly to find him drawing closer. I felt the anger rising again and exited the building yet again, this time not for food.

"Tyler!" I just kept walking until my arm was grabbed and raised above my head, "Yah! Listen to your Hyung when he's calling you!" His voice sounded irritated, good, I forced my arm out of his hand.

"Hyung?" I laughed, "As if…"

"Okay listen I know you hate me now since I stole your first kiss, but listen, I am truly sorry"

"Still won't be forgiven easily" I heard a sigh then felt a hand on my head, turning I finally faced him to see that he was sorry thou I wasn't going to give in, yet.

I smirked at my own thoughts and looked at this man's eyes, "I'll think about it…your name is?"

"Heechul, Kim Heechul"

"So you're the one Donghae said that was weird…"

"What?" I swear the whole city could hear him; I sighed and shook my head, just when I was about to say something I heard someone jogging towards us,

"Yah! Let's go we have to leave" Kyuhyun yelled at us

"Mianhae Hyung!" I said and walked past Heechul bumping shoulders with him and jogged over to the vans facing my fear once again with the sitting of the laps…though this time I was on Donghae's since he made me.

The ride home was quiet since everyone had practice, Tyler was still mad at Heechul, and Heechul felt too guilty to talk.

When arriving at the dorm everyone stayed in the living room, Siwon and Yesung shooed Tyler up into the shared room so that way they could talk, "I'm not seven where I know nothing about what they are saying….Why are they treating me like a kid…." Tyler whispered before closing the door and flung himself on the bed.

_An hour later_

Tyler sat on one of the two beds of his shared room while everyone else was moving around the dorm, he didn't dare open the door, he didn't know if he was allowed to so he just stayed seated.

"I wonder when he'll come around...will Zhou mi turn me into a full blooded vampire..." Tyler whispered he really hated that he couldn't do everything a full blooded vampire could do, he was limited as a half blood.

Sighing he saw the door opening, behind was Kyuhyun who looked pale in the face, the older male entered awkwardly and sat on the other bed across from Tyler, "Yes Kyu hyung?" Kyu looked at Tyler surprised that he didn't call him a name this time; he clears his throat before speaking again

"We are all switching rooms, well except Ryeowook and Yesung..."

"Alright...it's alright with me; I'll sleep on the couch until everyone's stuff is moved"

"You'll have to ask Leeteuk and fight Sungmin for the couch; all his stuffed animals are down there already"

"Alright" Tyler stood and left the room.

Down stairs was quiet, since everyone was up in their rooms and putting their things in their new shared rooms. Tyler looked at the couch and saw pink bunnies all over the couch

"Sungmin hyung must love pink..." he said walking over to the couch and laid on it, he was exhausted from everything that happened this night; a deep and exhausted sigh escaped his lips and soon fell asleep.

(Sungmin's POV)

After a nice bath I put on my favorite PJ's and opened the door to find Leeteuk carrying a box, "Goodnight hyung"

"Good night Minnie" while descending the stairs I heard a soft snore coming from the couch, turning slowly I saw some of my bunnies rising and falling.

Walking closer I saw the brown hair then Tyler's face; he looked so cute while sleeping!

I felt a smile on my face "Did you fall asleep~" I cooed and sat next to him.

I saw Ryeowook come down and look at me, "Have you seen Tyler?" I put my finger over my lips, showing the sign to whisper instead

"He's right here sleeping" Wookie's lips made an 'O' and came over not making any sounds

"He looks cute in his sleep, just like a girl"

"I agree" I said while Wookie stroked the boy's hair,

"Wookie?" Yesung's voice entered the room both mine and Wookie's head looked to find Yesung moving closer to us.

He looked at Tyler and smiled slightly, "I can see what you two were whispering about" he said ruffling his brother's hair

"What else would we be whispering about?"

"Lots of stuff" Wookie and I rolled our eyes

"Whatever, let's go to bed" Wookie said and walked upstairs with Yesung following.

I looked at Tyler again and shook his shoulder, "Tyler wake up" I kept my voice down since everyone was in bed by now "Tyler~"

"Hmm..."

"Wake up" his eyes opened slightly, I stared at his blue eyes when they looked into my own

"Sungmin Hyung?"

"Ye, you need to get up"

"I don't wanna~" he turned onto his back and looked at me

"But this is where I am sleeping tonight"

"Hyung shouldn't have to...you're an idol right? You get the bed"

I laughed and patted his head, "It's alright, one night on the couch wont hurt" he looked at me tiredly, ignoring what I said and patted my bangs, then up to the top of my head

"Hyungs pretty~" he giggled "Just like a girl" I spaced out when he yawned and let his eyes closed shut again, his hand still on my head.

I felt my cheeks heat up when I came back to reality, "'Just like a girl' huh..." I whispered, I looked at his face, and caressed his cheeks.

Tyler's lips made an 'O' and his soft snores began, I chuckled and kissed his forehead, when I began to move away I felt eyes on me, looking up I didn't see anyone, I shrugged and looked around finding a spot to sleep.

Giving up I finally lay next to Tyler hugging one of my pink bunnies, I looked at Tyler again and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 complete!<p>

A/N : Hello people of the internet! I hope you are enjoying this series!

So what do you think of the story?

Again I hope you enjoy reading this story, and hope you read my 'Awaken Vampire' story..

Right now I am working on a 'U-Kiss' Story, dunno when i'll post it up but I hope to do it soon

R&R please

Ciao~!


End file.
